A Certain New Threat
by Just-a-Villain
Summary: It all started with an exhibition match meant to show the power of a Level 5 to the world. However, when Misaka Mikoto faced Kamijou Touma, both did not expect what kind of magnitude their fight would have. Not only did it leave most of people living there dumbfounded and wondering how a Level 0 could fight face-to-face with a Level 5, it also attracted a new enemy to this city.


Misfortune had always followed Kamijou Touma around. There was no denying and most of all no escape from it. It had always been a part of his life and he had come to accept it. Well, not that his current life was that long to begin with. After all he was 'alive' for roughly half a year by now. This definitely did not mean, that he was currently a crying and pooping baby, no… He was a sixteen year old highschool boy with a bit too much gel put in his spiky hair, so why is it that he considered himself to have been born around July? It was a pretty simple reason: Memory Loss. Kamijou Touma had lost his memories on July 28th and with no hope of getting them back, had begun his life as a stranger. Ever since that day, incident after incident had followed him around. Getting chased around by a middleschool girl who had the power to cause blackouts for the whole of Academy City, apparently lived with a gluttonous nun under his roof who also happened to have the biggest collection of magical grimoires inside her brain, dealt with various magical threats, because that was apparently a thing, fought and defeated the strongest Esper in this town and so on and so on… In the end, it all came to the point that he had been in the middle of a Third World War and after that fought and was now living with a 15cm tall fairy who used to be a Magic God who had changed this world a couple billion times with her overwhelming power. But all of this were stories which had already been told and shall only serve as an introduction to this short tale to prove that Kamijous life had always been rather eventful. And this did not change up to this day.

Because today was just another day in Kamijou Touma's life where it just gave him a series of unfortunate events leading up to a certain unbelievable yet very real point.

"I could have never asked for a better stage for this." The voice of an already mentioned middleschool girl was carried over to him by the wind. It was a bit difficult to hear her, with all the chatter and excited voices surrounding them muffling out her voice.

"So… After all this time, you still have not given up on this, Misaka? How stubborn can you get?" The fatigue in his voice was definitely very real and honest. What would he give to just be able and go to sleep in his uncomfortable bathtub? But no, he just had to be here… In this coliseum.

Yes, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto were facing each other in an arena, while they were surrounded by white stands filled to the brim with people. It was as if they had become gladiators in a futuristic setting, but yeah… When it comes to Academy City, you could probably explain everything with "x but in a futuristic setting".

"Shut up!" As expected, her voice did not sound pleased at all, "Of course I have not given up on this. Defeating you has always been a priority of mine, especially now!" Kamijou had no idea why she was so determined and obsessed with this, but understanding this cute shocker had always been a difficult task for him.

"How stubborn can you get, Biribiri." His exasperated tone leaked out, but he knew that this would not touch her at all, so he did not dare to hope it in the first place.

Now might be the time to answer the question to why it even came to this in the first place. Well, as Academy City only has seven Level 5 to begin with, it was probably no surprise, that they were rather prominent figures in this city with a population of 2.3 billion. However, they still were surrounded by mystery and the majority of the people living her had not even an idea how half of them looked like, which was also no surprise as they were more or less involved in affairs that should rather not come to the public eye. But Misaka Mikoto was different. She and a certain other Level 5 who liked to talk about his guts were probably the best known Level 5 in the city, which simply came to the fact that they were not involved into any shady dealings whatsoever, even if they had the tendency to get themselves into trouble. Therefore, it should also not be strange, that the most prominent Level 5 were sometimes used for publicity or other events. The time where Misaka Mikoto was sent to Russia for a demonstration once or Sogiita Gunha was used, alongside Misaki Shokuhou, for an introductory speech for the Daiheisesai were some prominent examples for this. Of course, given their power, it was often tied to whether said Level 5 was in the mood for a task, so it was not like they always agreed on doing something as they weren't obligated. The event that happened today was pretty easily explained. It was some kind of tournament in which Misaka Mikoto was the only opponent. There was a fee which had to be paid by those who wish to participate in which all proceeds would go to charity in form of supporting facilities which took in Child Errors. If they manage to hold their own for over five minutes they would also receive a price, depending on the time in which they manage to endure the onslaught of her attacks. Of course, this event, which was also broadcasted internationally, was meant to show the world the power of a Level 5. That way, it could act as an deterrent and, as Misaka was the Level 5 people knew most about, it would also not reveal too much information to outside forces. Showing the strength of the third ranked could only instill fear when someone would ask themselves what Number 2 and 1 could do.

So why did Misaka Mikoto agreed to participate in this, knowing or rather guessing all of this already? Well, she had already told the reason, didn't she? She wanted this perfect stage for her long-awaited and hopefully decisive rematch with a certain boy. 'Convincing' him to participate had been a whole other matter naturally. But, after agreeing to pay his entrance fee and telling him about the prizes, which did include a coupon with a pretty sum from a very big convenience store chain which could actually provide him with enough food for at least a year (He did say though that with his roommate, it would probably only last a few months), he had decided to participate as well. And now…

It was finally time. She had already defeated a dozen of people where the strongest, a Level 4 Electromaster actually, had lasted 2 minutes. Still, she was hardly breaking a sweat while facing him with an excited grin on her face.

But she was definitely not the only one who was excited here, because in the spectator stands, there were three other girls who had watched this event with glee. Saten Ruiko, Uiharu Kazari and Shirai Kuroko naturally did not even hesitate to take this opportunity and support their friend. And while they all had their fun watching the other fights and seeing how amazing Misaka had been, it did not even compare to the one that was shown on their faces when a certain spiky haired boy had entered the arena. Well… At least for two of the three girls, that is. Shirai Kuroko's eyes widened in shock when she saw this hated and familiar face:

"W-What is this ape doing here?!" But her shock and horror struck voice was drowned when Saten almost shrieked in glee:

"Hey Uiharu! Isn't that Misaka-sans boyfriend?!"

"You're right Saten-san! It is him! What is he doing here?! Look at Misaka-san, she does not look surprised at all… Was this actually planned by them?"

"I think you are right ! What does this mean? A heated battle between lovers? Or does Misaka-san actually plan to confess to him!"

"It is possible! Knowing Misaka-san, she actually might her confession to be in the heat of the battle." Uiharu was actually blushing right now, "J-Just imagine… Her sitting on top of him, after finally beating him, both of their bodies drenched in sweat and then… She would lean down and…S-Shirai-sa…?!" She would never speak the rest of her sentence again, because Shirai Kuroko decided to use this moment to choke her dear colleague from Judgement.

"I-I get it… I get it! I'll stop now…" It was strange how silent Kuroko had been through all of that, but the murderous glare in her face definitely showed that she was not up for any discussion right now. After letting go of the poor flower-crowned girl, she began chewing on the nail of her thumb.

"What is this ape doing here? He is not planning to actually take advantage of Onee-sama here…? No, there is no way that Onee-sama would lose to him, but if he even touches her, I will…" It was probably for the best to not mention what she began murmuring after that.

"A-Anyway…" Saten began directing the conversation elsewhere to ease the mood,, "Isn't he a Level 0? Won't that fight be a bit unfair now? So far, he is the only Level 0 that actually took part in this." Most had been Level 4s with only a few Level 3s, because what was the point of challenging a Level 5 with any Level below?

"Heh, he probably thinks that Onee-sama will hold back, because it is him. But even if her feelings towards that ape are really unsettling, at least I am sure, that she will never hold back around somebody!"

"Well… Yeah… I don't really know what he was thinking when he entered this." stated Uiharu as she looked actually a bit worried. And she definitely did not seem to be the only one being worried for the safety of this boy. Most seemed though that he was just some arrogant asshole who thought that he could take on a Level 5. There were also some discussions about this being a dare, others thought he was a Skill-Out desperate for money and these were by far not the only theories and assumptions heard throughout the stands. Some already began looking through the list in the pamphlets they were provided with to see who the next fighter was. Nobody did actually consider the possibility of this boy having any chance against Misaka Mikoto. But, in the end, the three girls did notice but only one strange thing.

"Hey… Doesn't Misaka-san actually look a bit tense?" Uiharu's question begot insecurity.

"You're right… She totally looks different than with the ones she fought before."

"It's definitely because of the mucus this dirty ape is oozing! How dare he approach Onee-sama like that."

Saten and Uiharu ignored this. However, both of them shared one unspoken sentiment… They had a feeling that something… different was about to happen. Both of them had to gulp.

A loud, echoing sound signaled the beginning of the match and the cheering began, but it was a cheer not for celebrating the start of the fight, but the end of it. They all expected for it to be only a second, because as soon as the fight begun, Misaka Mikoto had thrown a lightning spear in his direction. It was over, there was no other way then it being finished by this attack. Every human body would shut down and go unconscious after being hit by such a strong current of electricity. It had even happened with the Level 4 Electromaster. So, no way that a Level 0, a normal human being, could withstand this attack.

Nevertheless, it did not happen, since the boy did one simple gesture. A gesture, which would mean nothing if a normal human being would have done it. However, it was a gesture, which had been ingrained in his own existence so much, that it actually happened automatically by now, because this particular movement had been done by him a countless amount of time. This simple gesture meant so much more if the boy named Kamijou Touma was doing it.

He raised his right hand.

A high-pitched noise followed and then… Silence. Deafening and suffocating silence filled the coliseum. It was that kind of silence which would make the air seem thicker than it actually is. The lightning was gone. It was as if had never happened, as if an illusion had been broken down. The boy was still standing, obviously not hurt in any way and Misaka Mikoto was still smiling. She was not surprised at all, why would she?

But you could not say the same to almost everyone from the spectators. Only a few individuals knew of this outcome. A beautiful blonde girl who did not look like a middleschooler at all, was just sighing: "I have no idea why she is doing this…" sighed as she readjusted her long legs. Another blond, but this time a boy wearing sunglasses and a ridiculous Hawaiin shirt seemed much more serious however about this as he asked himself one question:

"What were you thinking, Aleister?"

And finally another Level 5 was also part of the spectators, being forced to watch this shitshow by a certain little girl who was squealing excitedly.

"Did you see that? Says Misaka as Misaka hears her own voice echoing through the silence."

"Tch." Was the only answer the Albino gave to that.

"Well then…" Misaka Mikoto finally raised her voice, it seemed to shiver with excitement. Due to the absolute quiet around her, the conclusion of a certain clone was still in effect. It seemed so loud as if she was using a microphone.

"… Let's get this really started, shall we? You're happy that there is only iron sand I can use here. Otherwise I could have just flattened you with a steel beam."

"Knowing you, you would actually do that, Biribiri. But doesn't that actually show that you are stronger than me? So why are you so adamant about fighting me?"

"W-Well… I want to beat you without such underhanded tactics, it is as simple as that!" Even though she said that that, she was actually blushing. Kamijou did not notice it however, like so many things in his life.

"Whatever you say…" For some reason, he actually felt some form of excitement as well. Maybe he should just give in to it. It might be good for stress relief? And maybe the hazel-haired girl would finally completely relent if he just gave it his all. He clenched his right fist and for the first time, actually fought back.

Seeing this, Misaka felt another wave of emotion overcome her. Yes… This here was different than the time at the shore near that fated iron bridge. She could truly finally settle this… Surrounded by people, watching them. The two of them were at the centre, everyone's eyes were on them. The rush of emotion overcoming her were visualised by the sparks engulfing her body as it seemed like that her clothes, her hair and her skin became electricized by the sheer anticipation she was feeling right now. Tbe discharge followed after in form of a much bigger lightning attack right at him again.

But it was as effortlessly blocked as the one before, but this time the boy was finally going on the offence himself, running straight at her with a determined look in his face.

"Well you will probably not remember this, but last time you actually hesitated to pull a punch on me. So you better not do it again!"

"I did? Well it seems like my old self was not a douchebag as I thought he was from time to time." While he was running, Misaka attacked him with a barrage of lightning spears, but they were swatted aside without him breaking a sweat.

"Oh, he definitely was one." As he reached her, he pulled his fist back to punch her in the face, but she dodged it, jumping to her side, using another electric attack, trying to catch him off guard. But his hand seemed to move on its own as he quickly turned around and blocked the lightning, before it could even reach him.

"Your right hand is one thing, you know? But it sometimes looks like you can just predict my next moves. I probably don't have to tell you that lightning usually is way faster than the reaction time of a regular human body."

"Heh… Don't ask me. I just do what my gut is telling me. You know, the last time I remember us fighting was when you hugged me, didn't you?"

"Hnnghghm!" The next punch of his was dodged way more narrowly as her flushed cheeks suggested that his words had been another kind of attack.

"W-Why are you bringing that up?!"

"Well, why indeed, right?" Before she could do anything else he tried to punch her another time, forcing her to retreat further back, before she could begin to try and concentrate for another attacks.

"M-Misaka-san is actually losing ground?" Uiharu was holding her breath as she watched the spectacle unfold underneath her. Saten just seemed baffled.

"U-U-U-U-Uiharu?! Can it be? Can it be? The urban legend about a man having the power to nullify other abilities?"

"T-There is no way that is right… I mean, he is a Level 0 after all. And I mean… I have looked him up before. He is also registered as one… With a power like that, being able to negate Misaka-sans lightning… He has to be at least Level 4…"

"That reminds me…" Intrigued filled her voice rather than animosity when mentioning the boy, "I cannot teleport him."

"UUUUUAAAAHHH! It is him, Uiharu! It is him! No wonder that Misaka-san is interested in him! This is spectacular!"

"But… What is his ability then?" Nobody seemed to have an answer for that question.

This kind of a mix of agitation and confusion which these girls showed was also spread all around the spectators, nobody seemed to really know what to make of this. Meanwhile, the fight back down continued like before.

"Your reflexes are good Misaka. It really seems like you don't only rely on your ability after all" The boy had managed to actually push back Misaka to a wall, having masterfully brought a balance to his offence and defence at the same time, blocking her attacks and still pulling a few punches every now and then, which had brought them to the current situation.

"Well, it has always been important to me, to still be athletic enough, I know that just relying on my ability is not a good thing, after all." And she also had been encountered with too many situations where her power had been rendered useless.

"Still… I got you cornered now. It seems like I hav… Ah… Such misfortune." Because just in this moment his legs had suddenly been wrapped about by black sand, made out of pure iron, gathered all around the ground probably in a kilometre wide radius. He quickly darted down to touch the sand with his right hand, but something was telling him to dodge at the same time, because another lightning struck the ground, where just his body had been a few moments ago.

"You really know no mercy, don't you…" He sighed, having raised himself back up again.

"Of course not." As she began to slowly step towards him, a hill of black iron sand began to form behind her, growing in size and slowly beginning to take a humanoid shape. A sight which made the boy flinch:

"M-Misaka-san…? You do realise that this looks kind of creepy… A faceless human-like figure… What gave you that inspiration? Have you read too many manga or what?"

She did not answer, rather the 'creepy' black giant brought down its own fist upon him. Kamijou, realising that even if he used his right hand, would only bury him underneath all that iron sand, rather chose to dodge this attack as well.

"That's dangerous you know?! I could suffocate!"

"As if I would let that happen. Try blocking this!"

Kamijou would have not been surprised if Misaka had been surrounded by 'ゴゴゴゴゴ' sound effects like in a certain manga series where the protagonists were also accompanied by humanlike figures fighting for them, but this was definitely not his biggest worry as he rather decided to quickly dart away as this time the iron giant decided to swipe its massive arm from left to right, barely missing him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Misaka asked him, getting closer and closer with a confident smirk and a hand on her hip. The massive iron giant was hulking over her, a bit like a tent casting its shadow on the girl, its arms wide stretched.

"What ind…" And before he even finished the sentence, he dashed forward, managing to do what he had tried to accomplish: Catching her by surprise. Before she recovered from this and acted, he was already only a few feet away. The giant could not reach him with its arms anymore, rather tentacle like appendages grew out of its torso, targetting him but it was exactly this what Kamijou Touma wanted her to do. Touching just one of them with his right hand, made the whole giant out of iron sand collapse. Something he had tried to avoid before but this time actually wanted to be just that what he wanted to happen. Because now it would not only bury him, but also Misaka herself. Something, she could easily stop with her magnetism, but… As he was this close, he would also be protected by it.

It seemed like this was the end of this brawl, Kamijou Touma's fist was only inches away from her face which actually looked like it was bracing itself for the impact… But something seemed to stop him from doing so, lowering his hand instead. In the end, he only tackled her to the ground.

"Haaah… Haaah… It looks like I won." He was grinning, holding her shoulder fiercely with his right hand. In all the joy of actually having won the fight, he seemed to have completely neglecting one thing… He was the one sitting on top of Misaka Mikoto's stomach.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You idiot! GET OFF MEEEE!" Her shriek would have probably brought Anti-Skill to the scene in any other situation, but it brought him so far to have actually realised the position they were in:

"M-My bad Misaka!" He jumped up, holding up both of his hands and looking panicked: "I-I didn't want to punch you and then… I did the only other thing… G-God I am so sorry."

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT HOLD BACK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU PUNCH ME? DO YOU STILL THINK OF ME AS JUST A FRAGILE LITTLE GIRL OR WHAT?"

"Wait… Do you want to be punched or what? I didn't know you were into tha…"

The high-pitched noise echoed as he had to block a lightning strike.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Yes! Yes, I am sorry! I definitely do not think of you as fragile! You are one of the strongest and resilient people I ever met. You are the last one who I would ever think of as being weak! It's just…I only want to punch people who I think deserve it… And you are definitely not one of them.… Fight or not… I don't want to hurt you, Misaka… You're too important to me after all. And I did not hold back! I swear, I promise!…" He closed his eyes, awaiting another shocking punishment… But it did not come.

"Huh? Misaka-san? What's wrong?" Why was she this red in her face and looked like she was just about to pass out…

And… She actually did pass out. It had later been revealed that it had simply been the shock. But Kamijou Touma still did not know what exactly had brought her this shock? Ironic, wasn't it?

One thing was for sure… This fight had shaken the core of Academy City. And who knows, maybe it was just the beginning to something far greater?


End file.
